La Estrella y la Luna
by Belladona Black Swan
Summary: SLASH SiriusxRemus. Sirius ha sido encerrado en Azkaban y Remus hará lo que sea para verle por última vez.


Esto está dedicado a Lay, que cumple 16. ¡FELICIDADES!

**Disclaimer:** no me he inventado estos personajes, todos se los ha inventado Rowling (a no ser que...) lo hago para entretenerme y tener algo que hacer. Por Dios, no me pagan ni nada (ejem.. nadie me pagaría, snif).

**Por útlima vez**

En Azkaban.

En Azkaban. En Azkaban. Sirius, su Sirius. Sirius estaba en Azkaban.

Remus había perdido a James, su amigo. A Lily, su amiga. A Peter, su amigo. Pero curiosamente, ese dolor no era nada comparado con la pérdida de Sirius.

Sirius, Sirius, Sirius... nada tenía sentido sin Sirius. Cuanto más repetía su nombre, más se convencía de que era inocente.

Así que se vistió y fue a ver a Fudge. Entró como un huracán en el ministerio y se plantó frente a su despacho, negándose a moverse de allí hasta que el ministro accediera a verle.

El nombre de ÉL retumbaba en su mente, al compás del latido de su corazón. Sirius, Sirius, Sirius...

-¡oh! Vaya, eh... Lupin, qué sorpresa.

-¡¡FUDGE!!- A Remus no le había gustado cómo "Lupin" había sido pronunciado. Sonrió con desprecio al ver que el hombrecillo se encogía visiblemente. Fudge sólo era un cobarde, un pobre necio cegado de poder. La mierda de todo eso era que el muy condenado TENÍA EL PODER.

-vamos a calmarnos, eh...

-¡CÓMO SE ATREVE A MANDAR A UN HOMBRE INOCENTE A AZKABAN! ¡SIN JUICIO!- decidió controlarse. Un poco. Tenía que ser más astuto que el poder. Si quería recuperar a su hombre, debía controlarse.

Aunque poca esperanza tenía.

A decir verdad, lo único que le movía era la rabia, al ira y el rencor.

-por Dios, Lupin, ¡se estaba carcajeando cuando le atraparon! El pueblo ha hablado.

-¿el pueblo? ¡El pueblo no sabe la verdad! ¡Usted es el que "ha hablado"!- Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius...

-¿ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es la verdad?

De pronto, Remus lo entendió todo. Fudge le habría echado del ministerio tranquilamente. ¿Qué podía hacer él, un pobre, enfermo y patético hombre lobo contra todos los aurores al servicio del ministro? Absolutamente nada. Nada.

Solo había accedido a entrevistarse con él para saber más de Sirius Black.

De Sirius.

De SU Sirius.

En aquél momento, pese a entender que le había perdido para siempre, le sintió más cerca que nunca. Ahí, en su corazón. Ahí estaba Sirius, aun preso en Azkaban. De por vida. Sin remisión posible.

Le pareció que oír su risa, aquella risa enérgica, cálida y satisfecha. La risa que sólo oía él cuando acababa de hacerle el amor. Personal e intransferible, como decía Sirius. Luego añadía, es broma, pero ambos sabían que no era así.

Le pareció tocar su cabello negro, tan negro que absorbía la luz. Suave. ¿Cómo tendría ahora el cabello? ¿Se lo peinaría? ¿Seguiría dejando los pelos en el cepillo? Remus odiaba esa costumbre. Jesús, la detestaba. No, no la detestaba. En realidad le encantaba chillar: "Sirius, ¡tus jodidos pelos de perro siguen en MI cepillo!" y que la voz de Sirius le llegara desde la otra punta de la casa: "¡pues quítalos, Lunático!" y que la casa se llenara con la voz de Sirius.

Le pareció saborear su saliva, verla brillar en sus labios entreabiertos y jadeantes, ver el rastro que dejaba en su propio estómago, ver el sudor de su piel.

Le pareció hundirse en sus ojos de aguamarina, clavarse en ellos mientras Sirius le hacía el amor en su cama. O el sofá. O en la ducha. O en el suelo pequeño recibidor que compartían.

Le pareció sentir el aliento de Sirius un segundo antes de que lo besase. Le apreció sentir el color de su piel y la forma de sus labios.

Pero nada de eso era ya real.

Ahora, sin darse cuenta, se había derrumbado en una silla y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin que pudiese remediarlo. Se ahogaba en su propio mar de recuerdos y vergüenza, y Fudge se daba cuenta.

-Necesito verlo- sollozó Remus.

-Nadie puede verlo. Nadie puede ver a los presos en Azkaban- como si no lo supiera.

-por favor. Fudge. Por favor.

-Lupin, nadie puede verlo, a no ser que...- Remus levantó la vista, con una vaga esperanza en sus ojos de caramelo.

-quiere que renuncie a mi empleo en el ministerio.

-sí.

-ah, lo imaginaba. Fudge, no puede hacerme esto. _Ahora_ este empleo es lo único que me queda. Por favor, déjeme ver a S... Black por última vez. Sin condiciones.

-quiero que renuncie.

Remus suspiró.

-de acuerdo. Presentaré mi dimisión la semana que viene.

-hoy.

-necesito cobrar este mes.

-hoy.

-está bien.

-y también renunciará a su puesto del sindicato.

-¿qué? Pero... pero.. pero... ¡no puedo hacer eso! Me está negando cualquier posibilidad de encontrar otro trabajo si dejo de luchar por...

-a cambio podrá ver a su... "amigo" una vez más. Sin testigos, sin dementores. Y ahora.

-Fudge. Se lo suplico. Se lo imploro. Por Dios se lo pido- Remus se puso de rodillas y el ministro sonrió. Se quedó un momento en silencio, regodeándose.

Sacó unos papeles del escritorio y los puso sobre la mesa.

¿Iba a ver a Sirius sin perder su trabajo?

Fudge le sonrió con sinceridad.

La humillación había valido la pena.

Se levantó y sonrió él también.

-gracias. Gracias. No se arrepentirá. Se lo juro, yo...

-su dimisión.

Remus rió amargamente.

-claro. Claro. ¿cómo he podido ser tan estúpido? ¿sabe qué pensé, Furge? Que aún quedaba un poco de integridad debajo de su penoso bombín- decía mientras garabateaba su firma con furia, estampándola en dos documentos oficiales.

El ministro, con una sonrisa triunfante, le tendió un permiso para ir a ver a Sirius. Remus lo agarró con las dos manos y fijó la vista en aquellas letras sin sentido. Solo sabía que necesitaba un permiso para ver a su hombre.

Estaban los dos apresados por ese hombrecillo. Remus podía derribarlo de un zarpazo, aquella noche misma.

-Su "amigo" Sirius Black vivirá hasta que nosotros queramos- canturreó el ministro con voz alegre- pero ya está muerto. Desde el mismo instante en que cruzó las puertas de Azkaban.

-no ha matado a Sirius- susurró Remus, encaminándose hacia la puerta-. Me ha matado a mí. ¿Pero sabe qué, Fudge? Pensándolo bien, no necesito un permiso para ir a Azkaban.

-perdone, pero sin él...

-¿cuántas noches quedan para la luna llena, Cornelius? No tienes ni idea. Ni idea. Pues no queda ninguna. Podría... oh. Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea fantástica. Divertidísima. Hilarante. Mi buen amigo Cornelius, podría transformarme ahora mismo y jugar un ratito contigo. ¿qué te parece? Seguro que me envían a Azkaban por ello, ¿no crees? Vería a Sirius todos los días! ¡Mmmmm... me encanta!- Remus se dio la vuelta lentamente, esbozando su mejor sonrisa lobuna-. Ya lo ve, señor ministro. Usted es un pobre hombrecillo, triste y cobarde, Y yo.. yo ya no tengo nada que perder.¿A quién le importa el Sindicato? ¿A quién le importa el trabajo? ¿A quien le importan James, Lily y Harry?¡ A quién le importa! ¡Dígame! ¡Nada me importa ya, nada tiene sentido, porque usted me ha robado al amor de mi vida! ¿No sería... justo... que su mujer sufriera como estoy sufriendo yo?- siseó- ambos perderíamos a nuestro hombre, ¡pero yo me reuniría con el mío! No.. no. El plan tiene fallos. ¿no los ve? ¿¡no los ve!? ¡Tengo que matar también a su hijo! ¡¡Así me encerrarán de por vida con él!!

Remus vio, amargamente satisfecho, que Fudge estaba encogido en su silla, llorando de terror.

-ah, por favor. Yo no soy capaz de matar a nadie. ¿por quién me toma?- sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente-. Ah, claro. Por un hombre lobo. Ya veo. Tenga un pañuelo- se lo lanzó a sus pies-. Deberían perseguir a tipos como usted, que destruyen a hombres, a familias, pero las dejan con vida para que sigan sufriendo. Por Dios, no le voy a matar; se va a orinar encima si sigue gimiendo de ese modo. Qué patético. Buenas tardes, señor ministro.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Remus se aparecía en la prisión de Azkaban.

Todo fue confuso.

No se creían que alguien pudiese hacer algo así.

-¿Cómo ha conseguido eso?- le preguntaron.

-Haciendo cosas que me gustaría no haber hecho. Pero no me arrepiento.

Acompañado por dos guardias, descendieron, descendieron, descendieron hacia abajo por unas angostas escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta franqueada por diez dementores. Remus se apoyó en uno de los guardias. Esa noche había luna llena, y se sentía terriblemente débil.

La sensación de pérdida y abandono aumentó, seguida de un frío glacial. Remus sacudió la cabeza, intentando mantenerse en pie.

La voz de Fudge retumbaba en sus oídos: "vivirá hasta que nosotros queramos" Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius...

Sirius riendo.

¿Y si...?

Sirius dormido a su lado.

¿Y si...?

Sirius mirándole intensamente, serio, imperturbable, justo la noche antes de que James y Lily murieran, jurándole que le amaría para siempre.

¿Y si Sirius había... había.. matado a esa gente?

Sirius besándole, Sirius gritando de placer, Sirius aguantando la respiración un segundo antes de ...

-Expecto Patronum- un gran perro negro salió de la punta de la varita de Remus, y su luz fue lo único que le acompañó en su descenso.

Entró en una sucia estancia, de menos de tres metros de ancho por dos de altura, sin ventanas. Las paredes estaban húmedas, con la pintura negra desconchada. Ni una cama, ni una mesa.

No entraba luz, por lo que Remus murmuró: Lumos.

Se calentó un poco las manos con la varita y se puso el abrigo que llevaba en la mano.

Se aclaró un poco la voz.

-¿Sirius?

-¿Quien quieres que sea? no puedo haberme escapado- murmuró una voz amarga-. Dame ese "líquido coloreado" al que llamáis _sopa_ y lárgate de aquí.

No le había reconocido la voz.

-Sirius.

Silencio.

-¿qué...?- silencio- ¿Remus?- silencio- ah, entiendo. Ya transformasteis a un verdugo en James. ¿Queréis hacerme más daño? Adelante. Convertidlo en Remus. Os seguiré diciendo lo mismo: soy inocente.

La garganta se le obstruyó y los ojos se le humedecieron.

Dejó que su cuerpo resbalara hasta la altura del de Sirius, pero no le iluminó la cara. No estaba preparado para verle, verle por última vez.

-Sirius, soy Remus. Remus. Tenemos que hablar, y pronto saldrá la luna.

-si tú eres Remus yo soy una veela.

-Cariño. Para mí eres una veela-. Levantó la varita para comprobar la reacción a su comentario.

Sirius, su Sirius, su hombre; estaba pálido, ojeroso y... ¿cómo había perdido tanto peso en dos únicos días? Estaba tan flaco como él.

Sirius se movió hacia atrás, receloso.

-mírame a los ojos-. Él levantó levemente la varita y sus ojos de caramelo se hundieron en dos profundidades de aguamarina.

Y Sirius avanzó a gatas hasta él, esperando una lágrima por su parte, una palabra amable, una caricia.

Pero los dementores habían logrado que empezara a dudar.

-Remus... nadie puede... ¿cómo has conseguido...?

-dejemos eso para más adelante- si le contaba que estaba en el paro, Sirius se convertiría en un asesino, al menos a ciencia cierta-. Cuéntame lo que pasó.

-¡Peter! ¡Peter es el traidor!

-Peter ha muerto.

-No. Peter. Ha sido él. Él traicionó a James y a Lily. Remus...

-¡Tú eres el guardián de los secretos! ¡Él no sabía donde estaba James!

Silencio.

-¿has venido para...? Remus, ¿tú me crees? ¡Remus! ¿¡me crees!?

-necesito saber lo que pasó.

- No me crees. Yo no soy el Guardián de los Secretos; es Peter.

-¿qué? ¿¡Y no me lo dijiste!?

-oh, vaya, ya veo que ambos tenemos más de un secreto- Remus miró al hombre por quien había mandado su vida al carajo. Sirius lo miró a él.

Sirius se echó a llorar. Y Remus también. El primero se acercó aún más y le tomó la cara con sus sucias manos.

Le atacó con un beso salvaje y brutal. Desesperado, desprovisto totalmente de ternura; pero Remus no se quejó, al contrario. Le devolvió el beso con igual intensidad. Nunca jamás había besado a alguien de esa forma tan rabiosa y desnuda. De echo, nunca jamás había besado a alguien que no fuera Sirius, y no pensaba hacerlo. Le besó durante muchísimo rato, más del que tenían, y cuando Sirius empezó a arrancarle la camisa tuvo que detenerle atolondradamente.

-Sirius, tenemos que hablar. No sabes lo que he hecho para llegar hasta aquí... y además, este no es lugar para hacer...-. El moreno le miró un momento con desesperación. Luego rabia, y finalmente arrepentimiento, resignación. Sin embargo, esbozó esa sonrisilla tan suya, entre humana y perruna.

-te enseñaría las otras habitaciones, pero las están limpiando mis elfos domésticos- se burló.

-ah, maldito Canuto- murmuró Remus, dejando que Sirius se echara en su regazo.

-por fin una buena almohada- dijo el otro de igual modo-. Preferiría que engordara un poquito, pero... he notado que se acerca la luna llena.

-sí. Es esta noche.

-ya lo sabía.

-claro. Tú siempre lo sabes todo. Entonces dime: ¿qué pasó en aquella calle? Por favor. Necesito... saber... Sirius. Te creo. Pero si lo explicaras...

-desengáñate. Estaré aquí durante mucho tiempo.

-no quiero hablar de eso- le espetó el otro.

-bien, yo tampoco-. Suspiró-. Esa noche tú no estabas, así que fui a ver a James y a Harry. Y a Lily, claro. Me encontré la casa llena de escombros. Estaba prácticamente destruida, sobretodo una parte. Supuso que allí, Voldemort había intentado matar a mi ahijado. primero encontré a James; supe que estaba muerto, así que, a pesar de tener la certeza de que los demás también lo estaban, decidí subir para comprobarlo. Lily también estaba muerta. Pero entonces... entonces oí el llanto de Harry. Empecé a retirar escombros, trozos de pared destruidos, madera, el cuadro de escobas, los libros de cuentos que le regalamos... ¿te acuerdas? Así me desollé las manos. En fin, harry lloraba, atrapado en la cuna. Era un milagro que la destrucción de la casa no le hubiera matado, si no lo había echo Voldemort. Cogí al bebé en brazos y bajé para llevarlo a casa, a un lugar seguro. Y entonces vino Hagrid. Por órdenes de Dumbledore. Le dí a mi bebé y le presté mi moto. Luego fui, claro está, en busca de.. ese glorioso bastardo hijo de la grandísima perra que le parió...

-Sirius.

-¡no me digas que me calme! ¡Él, fue él! ¡Él mató a James! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¡Él hizo que tu amiga Lily muriera!

-sólo quería decirte que me clavabas las uñas en el brazo..

-ah. Oh. Lo siento.

-bah, da igual.

-le encontré cuando quería huir, el muy cobarde. Intenté detenerle, pero... se cortó un dedo. Luego se transformó en rata, o.. todo fue muy confuso. O quizá mató a toda esa gente, y luego se transformó... no sé muy bien lo que pasó. Remus, me eché a reír. No pude evitarlo. ¡Era tan.. cómico! ¡Hilarante! La rata, nuestro amigo... por mi culpa están muertos. Muertos, Remus. Jamás volveré a ver a James.

-no fue por tu culpa, Sirius.

-¡yo tenía que haber sido el Guardián de los Secretos! Pero.. la idea de que Peter... de él, nadie sospecharía. La diferencia es que, aunque sospecharan, yo me habría llevado el secreto a la tumba.

-no digas eso.

-antes morir que traicionar a mis amigos.

-te he dicho.. que no digas eso.

-pero...

-¿morirías por James?

-¡¡pues claro!!

-¿y me dejarías a mí solo, verdad? No te importa lo que yo sienta. Soy como... como tu pequeña y adorable putita, ¿no es así? Siempre dispuesta a hacerte el amor, pero que no sirve para nada más. No tengo tu noble corazón, porque no moriría por James. No dejándote a ti solo, sin nadie.

-Remus, como vuelvas a decir eso, te juro que te...

-¿me aplastarás el cráneo con tu cuenco de " líquido coloreado"?

-no. Te besaré, te aturdiré con tu varita y... bueno, lo demás no está muy claro.

-no necesitas una varita para aturdirme.

-oh, claro. Mira qué músculos se me han puesto en este maravilloso balneario.

-maldito Canuto. Te odio. ¿Me oyes? ¡¡Te odio!! Toma... anda, cójela. Escápate-. Le tendió la varita, pero Sirius no se movió-. ¡Escápate, joder!

-ambos sabemos que me matarían antes de que pudiera subir un peldaño de esas escaleras. Además...- Sirius levantó la cabeza y le miró con esos ojos azules, azules como el más puro cielo. Por un momento, Remus vio cómo desaparecían las nubes de ese cielo, cómo se quedaba claro, nítido, brillante, sereno-. Necesito.. que vivas. Que vivas por mí. Que tú... yo... mira, yo ya estoy muerto. Desde el mismo momento en que crucé las puertas de este tugurio... mi vida se quedó al otro lado.

-creo recordar esta frase- siseó Remus, para sí mismo-. ¿Es el eslogan de Azkaban, o algo?

-Remus, ahora escúchame. Mírame. Por favor. Hazlo por mí. Por favor. Por favor, dile a Dumbledore que te dé a Harry. Cuida de mi ahijado como si fuera el tuyo. Críalo y vive con él. Suplica, si hace falta. Arrodíllate e implora. Pero quiero que viva contigo. Búscate un hombre bueno, que os haga felices a los dos. O, en fin... siempre te dije que esa camarera de Hogsmade, Rosmerta, está más buenorra que...

-Jamás, jamás, jamás de la vida amaré a otro. Métetelo en la cabeza de una puñetera vez. Tú has sido y siempre serás mi único y verdadero amor, el amor de al vida. Personal e intransferible-. Sirius se quedó unos instantes, reflexionando.

-es el cumplido más raro que me han dedicado.

-siempre fui de letras.

-¿fui? ¿cómo que "fui"?

-desde que... ya no soy el mismo.

-Remus, tú sigues siendo mi luz, la luz más importante de mi existencia. Veo tus ojos en todo lo que me rodea. El aire que respiro, la comida que como, el agua que bebo, la ropa que me pongo, el sueño que intento conciliar cada noche, en vano, porque tú no estás dormido a mi lado. Daría mi vida por James, pero ardería eternamente en el infierno para que tú estuvieras sano y feliz. Si tuviese la oportunidad, sanaría tus enfermedades con cien milenios de tormentos, para que pudieras mirar la luna sin temor, solo acordándote de mí como yo me acuerdo de ti cuando contemplo su tenue calidez.

Te quiero tanto, tanto, tantísimo, que a veces no lo soporto. Lo peor de esto es que voy a estar cada segundo apartado de tus labios, de tu piel, de tus maravillosos ojos, de tu risa. Vive, mi amor, porque así sabré que el mundo sigue siendo un lugar justo y perfecto, solo porque tú vives ahí, en nuestro piso. Comes tostadas con mantequilla, te duchas en nuestro baño, duermes en nuestra cama, vas a comprar al súper de la esquina, te cepillas el pelo con MI cepillo...

-ese cepillo es mío.

-mentira.

-sabes que es mío, pero... lo he traído-. Remus hurgó en los bolsillos de su ajado abrigo y sacó el cepillo-. Te lo regalo.

-¿qué más llevas en ese abrigo?

-mmm... cosas. ¿porqué lo preguntas?

-porque no quiero que se rompan cuando te lo quite a zarpazos.

-oh, mi perrito favorito... ¿ y si nos oyen?- aunque no le importaba mucho, la verdad.

-estas paredes están estudiadas para que yo no escuche el más leve ruido que me indique que hay vida fuera de esto. Es parte de la tortura psicológica. Tienen siete metros de grosor, y la puerta está totalmente insonorizada.

-¿te ha tomado tiempo averiguar eso?

-no mucho. Lamentablemente no tengo una cama de cuatro pilares con dosel, pero... espero que el suelo sea de tu agrado.

" _Nos amamos en el suelo de tierra húmeda, saboreando ese acto de despedida con cada partícula, cada célula de nuestros consumidos cuerpos. Sirius me lamía, me mordía tan fuerte que me hacía sangre, se restregaba contra mi piel, sorbía el olor de mi pelo... pero solo tuvo fuerzas para poseerme unos segundos. Yo apenas conseguí que un leve calorcillo se esparciera por mi cuerpo, y él ya estaba gritando mi nombre. Sin embargo, cuando al cabo de los años revisé ese recuerdo, me pareció que fue la vez que disfruté más de toda mi vida, la vez que mis sentimientos fueron más fuertes. No necesariamente "buenos sentimientos"; noté la pérdida de Sirius, anticipada, noté la casa vacía sin él, noté la soledad que ya estaba matándome, lentamente, para siempre... y me entregué a él en cuerpo y alma, sabiendo que era la última vez."_

Sirius soltó esa risa enérgica, satisfecha, y Remus se olvidó por un momento de que sería la última vez que la oiría.

-ha sido patético- murmuró Sirius.

-no digas tonterías...

-y tú no digas mentiras.

Remus se levantó y fue a buscar su abrigo sin separarse de Sirius, para no perder aún su calor.

-mira, he pasado por... por... por casa, antes de venir. Te he traído el cepillo- se lo tendió a Sirius, que lo examinó detenidamente. Empezó a quitarle pelos, y a Remus se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Al fin aprendía! No le gustó que tuviese que aprender-. Y también unas fotos. Esta es de Hogwarts... acababais de ganar contra Slythering.

-ah, sí... llovía a cántaros.

-sí... mira, esta es de la boda de James.

-qué guapo estabas, Lunático.

-¡oh, sí! Quedé oficialmente el pardillo de la fiesta. De lo más sexy, con la cicatriz en la cara de la noche anterior y una de tus americanas, que por cierto, aún me siguen yendo anchas de espaldas.

-creo que ahora también me irían anchas de espaldas.

Ay, duele.

-y esta... Harry y yo- dijo con sencillez. Sirius la cogió con las dos manos, mirándola con mucha atención. Pasó las yemas de los dedos por el rostro de Remus, y luego acarició la carita sonriente de su ahijado.

-no sabía que esta foto existía.

-me la dio Lily la semana pasada.

-ah... Remus, ¿me has traído... eh... comida?

-eh... no. Lo siento, no pensé que... que... mira, tengo chocolate.

-lo necesitas tú.

-Sirius, no me viene de una tableta. Cógela. Por favor.

-vale-. Remus le tendió el chocolate y Sirius lo cogió.

-no tienes ni una manta para abrigarte.

-la he pedido al servicio de habitaciones, pero son un poco lentos y...- Remus giró violentamente la cabeza.

-¿no puedes mostrarte... asustado... por una sola vez?¿Aunque sea una? ¿Tienes que ir un paso por delante, SIEMPRE?

-Remus, ¿qué...?

-Coge también mi abrigo.

-No. No, no cogeré tu abrigo.

-esperarás al servicio de habitaciones, ¿no? Puedo ponerme el tuyo.

-me lo confiscaron.

-¡pues encontraré la forma de conseguir uno!

-¿porqué no lo compras?- Remus no contestó-. Remus, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?- _no quiero, pero acabaré haciéndolo_- Remus... espera, cómo.. ¿cómo has conseguido venir a verme? Contéstame.

-van a abrirme la puerta en cinco segundos; se ha agotado el tiempo.

-¡Remus, contéstame! ¡Que me contestes, te digo!

-te quiero.

-¡Remus!! REMUS, QUE ME CONTESTES!!

Se abrió la puerta.

-he dimitido- susurró el rubio. Le lanzó al abrigo al fondo de la pequeña habitación.

-¡¡NO!!

Un hombre se acercó a Remus y le tomó del brazo.

-salga, rápido. Está completamente loco.

-¡¡REMUS, CÓGELO!! ¡¡QUE LO RECOJAS!!

La puerta se cerraba, y Remus se colocó delante del resquicio de luz, para verle por última vez. En el suelo, las fotos desparramadas, y lejos, muy lejos, estaba Sirius, cogiendo impulso para lanzarle el abrigo, al tiempo que gritaba:

-¡¡REMUS, TE HE DICHO QUE LO RECOJAS!!

Él se apresuró a ayudar a cerrar la puerta.

-¡¡TE ODIO!! ¡¡TE ODIO, ¡¿ME OYES?!

"_Sí, le oí. Esa fue la última vez que oí la voz de Sirius Black, y llevo nueve años sin oírla. Ya he perdido la esperanza, porque sé que no volveré a oír jamás._

_Le pedí a Dumbledore que me diera a Harry, pero él dijo que le había enviado con sus tíos. No le culpo. Prefiere a dos muggles que a un hombre-lobo._

_esa noche, la noche en que perdía a Sirius, me transformé antes de hora. Por fortuna ya estaba en casa, en la habitación que usaba para ello._

_fue la transformación más dolorosa que he experimentado en toda mi vida, porque en mi cabeza retumbaba la voz de Sirius: te odio."_

Te odio.


End file.
